


Álomszuszék

by NephilimGirl01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimGirl01/pseuds/NephilimGirl01
Summary: Nem tudok jó összefoglalókat írni ><





	Álomszuszék

Egy hatalmas ásítást visszafogva kopogtam be a fémajtón és vártam, hogy valaki kinyissa, de nem történt semmi. Újra dörömbölni kezdtem. Nem lehet igaz, hogy három vérfarkas lakik bent és egyik sem hallja. 

\- Ó, ugyan már! - dörömböltem újra, mire az ajtót elhúzták. - Na végre! - sóhajtottam fel, majd azonnal zavartan félre néztem, mikor szemben találtam magam egy kávéját szürcsölgető, félpucér Peter Halel. - Jesszus nem tudsz felőltözni?! 

\- Neked is jó reggelt - invitált be, mire el léptem mellette. 

\- Eddig jó volt - motyogtam az orrom alatt. - Derek? 

\- A színét sem láttam még ma, a kocsija viszont itt parkol, tehát gondolom a szobájában gubbaszt - mondta Peter unottan és beleivott a kávéjába. 

\- Milyen jó, hogy ennyire figyelsz az unokaöcsédre - indultam fel a lépcsőn. 

\- Felnőtt férfi - vetette le magát a kanapéra, miután óvatosan elhelyezte a bögréjét a kisasztalon. 

\- A Hale fiúk későn érnek, te vagy rá az élő példa - mondtam, majd incselkedve kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem, mire csak a szemét forgatta, de nem bírta elrejteni a szája szélén megbúvó kis mosolyt. 

Végig sétálva a szűkös folyosón találkoztam a még enyhén kómás állapotban a szemét törölgető Corával, akire ráfért egy kávé. Az egész Hale család későn feküdt volna? Általában Cora már nyolckor kint volt az ágyból, Peter valamivel később, Derek pedig gyakorlatilag majdnem a nappal együtt kelt, most viszont sehol sem láttam. Végül elértem a szobájához, ahol teljes sötétség uralkodott, amikor beléptem, ami azért eléggé meglepett. Mikor a szemem hozzá szokott a sötéthez a tekintetem megállapodott az ágyon, amiben Derek még az igazak álmát aludta. Halvány mosollyal az arcomon az ágyhoz sétáltam, felmásztam rá, majd egy apró puszit nyomtam az édesem szundikáló vérfarkasom arcára, de nem sikerült semmilyen reakciót kicsikarni belőle, mire csalódottan fújtattam egyet, aztán eszembe jutott valami és gonoszkás mosoly kúszott az arcomra. Kicsit lejjebb húztam a takarót, ő pedig mocorogni kezdett, de még mindig nem ébredt fel. Óvatosan hozzá hajoltam, majd megcsókoltam a nyakát, aminek meg lett az eredménye, mert nem csak felébredt, de avval a lendülettel maga alá is fordított és ragyogó kék szemekkel nézett rám. 

\- Neked is jó reggelt álomszuszék - mosolyogtam fel rá, az ő szemei pedig újra eredeti zöld színeiben játszottak, majd felült, engem pedig az ölébe húzott. - Csak nem buliztatok az éjjel? 

\- Miből gondolod? - nézett le rám, aztán pedig egy apró csókot nyomott a homlokomra. 

\- Hát a hugod úgy néz ki, mint aki bárki torkát képes lenne feltépni egy bögre kávéért, te pedig szerintem napnyugtáig aludtál volna, ha nem keltelek fel - magyaráztam. - Ja, és a nagybátyád félpucéran sziesztázik a nappaliban - tettem még hozzá, mire összevonta szemöldökét. - Szóval, mi volt éjszaka? 

\- Az erdőben voltunk, Scottékkal - babrált a hajammal. 

\- Igen, feltűnt, hogy ő és Isaac nem voltak otthon - hajtottam fejem a vállára. - Mit csináltatok odakinn? 

\- Egy omega nyomát követtük, de nem találtuk meg. 

\- Gond lehet vele? - kérdeztem, de nem válaszolt. - Derek? 

\- Mond meg te! - fúrta zöld tekintetét az enyémbe. 

\- Mi vagyok én az Orákulum? - kérdeztem kissé hangosan. 

\- Banshee vagy - mutatott rá. 

\- Akkor majd sikoltok, ha van valami - keltem volna fel, de visszahúzott. - Ne haragudj! Csak annyira örülnék végre egy kis nyugalomnak. 

\- Tudom, hidd el én is - fektetett le, majd elhelyezkedett mellettem és a derekamnál fogva magához húzott. 

\- De te nem vagy hulla mágnes - motyogtam, ő pedig megsimogatta az arcom. 

\- Nem vagy hulla mágnes - támasztotta homlokát az enyémnek. 

\- Holtesteket találok meg és sikoltozom éjszakánként, mert meglátom mások halálát. Szerinted mi vagyok? - kérdeztem az ajkamba harapva. 

\- Csodálatos - súgta, mire rá kaptam a tekintetem. - Csodás vagy - mondta, majd gyengéden megcsókolt. 

\- Igazán? - kérdeztem nagyokat pislogva. 

\- Igazán - mosolyodott el halványan és újra megtámadta ajkaimat. Anélkül, hogy akár egy kicsit is megerőltette volna magát a hátamra fordított, ő pedig felém mászott és úgy csókolt tovább nyelvét a számban csúsztatva. Halk nyöszörgés szökött ki az ajkaim közül mikor ujjai végig cirógatták az oldalamat, majd a hasamat, miközben ő a nyakamat kezdte behinteni apró csókokkal. 

\- Nem igazán akarom megzavarni ezt a túlfűtött, szerelmetes pillanatot, de azért mégis megteszem - hallottuk meg Peter hangját, mire azonnal szét rebbentünk. 

\- Mit akarsz? - mordult rá Derek a szemeit villogtatva, én pedig a vállára tettem a kezem és próbáltam nyugtatni. 

\- Scott hívott, megvan az omega - vágta zsebre a kezeit. - Kint várunk - és már el is tűnt.

\- Az időzítése páratlan - morogta Derek és keresni kezdte a pólóját. 

\- De most már legalább fel van öltözve - sóhajtottam, folyamatosan az előttem öltözködő vérfarkast bámulva. 

\- Tetszik amit látsz? - kérdezte, mire az ajkamba haraptam. 

\- Nem is sejted - térdeltem fel az ágy szélén és karjaim a nyaka köré fontam, majd hosszan megcsókoltam, alig akartam elengedni. - Siess vissza! - súgtam ajkaira. 

\- Hozzád mindig - lehelt csókot ajkaimra még futólag, majd elment Peter és Cora után az omegát keresni.


End file.
